Shamrock
by Amaranphine
Summary: Naruto est en couple avec Sasuke mais fera la rencontre d'un nouvel élève, il tombera amoureux de celui-ci bien trop vite. Il devra choisir entre raison et coeur sur sa terre natal qu'est l'Irlande
Je remercie Alecta d'avoir corrigé cet os, ne vous étonnez si l'histoire est rapide c'est voulu!
Bonne lecture.

Ammarie

* * *

Shamrock

Aujourd'hui, j'entame ma troisième année au Japon, je me rappelle d'avoir eu beaucoup de difficultés avec la langue. Je viens d'Irlande, plus précisément du village d'Adare, là-bas, il y a beaucoup d'espace et l'air est si pur, j'adore courir dans les plaines verdoyante et faire du rugby avec mes amis. Pas comme ici à Tokyo… Je me sens étouffé dans cette grande ville, la pollution et le bruit incessant des voitures me rend malade. J'ai le mal du pays.

Pourquoi suis-je venu ici me diriez-vous ? Tout ça résulte d'un mec, mon mec enfaite. Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa. Il a les cheveux et les yeux noirs, mesurant 1m73. Il est toujours habiller élégamment Quant à moi, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, je mesure 1m81, j'ai les cheveux blond et les yeux bleus. J'ai une carrure un peu plus large que mon mec. Et mon look est un peu space comme dirait Sasuke. Tee-shirt toute l'année, jeans déchiré, blouson en cuir, un perfecto je vous prie. Mon bonnet fétiche bordeaux dans les cheveux tous les jours.

Je sors de mon appartement pour aller en cours, j'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit. _Shikamaru sort de ce corps_ crie mon esprit. Ha oui, heureusement que j'ai Shikamaru, c'est un très bon ami que je me suis fait en arrivant au Japon. Sasuke ne l'aime pas trop mais qu'importe, il est vachement fun. Et surtout, je traine qu'avec lui… Je peux lui parler en anglais et c'est agréable de voir que quelqu'un comprend cette langue facilement. Et puis, Sasuke et moi n'allons pas dans la même école, il va dans un lycée privé en section économique et politique, quant à moi dans le public, chouette pas d'uniforme !

Habillé de mon éternelle look de « je suis en été et je m'en fous d'être au mois de Mars » sauf que là, je n'ai pas mon perfecto, juste une écharpe orange entourant mon cou, mon bonnet fétiche et des mitaines noires en laine en plus. Arrivé dans ma salle de classe, je vais m'installer à la fenêtre au fond de la classe comme à mon habitude. Shika est affalé sur le bureau à côté du mien, il lève la main pour me faire signe d'un petit bonjour.

« Hi ! Shika. » Lui dis-je.

Un grognement me répond, c'est vrai qu'il n'est jamais du matin. Regardant par dehors, j'entends Kakashi notre prof' rentrer.

« Bonjour les jeunes, aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève. »

A ces dires, je tourne la tête et je vois ce mec,… Un pur canon putain… Des cheveux rouges foncés, et des yeux turquoise tout habiller de noir.

« Sexy » Lâchais-je discrètement.

« Tu penses trop fort Naruto. » Me dit la voix ensommeillée de Shikamaru. « Mais t'as raison, il est sexy. Abandonne donc l'Uchiwa pour lui. » Continue-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Idiot »

« Shikamaru et Naruto, un peu d'attention, je vous prie, voici Gaara no Sabaku, il vient du Portugal, faites-lui un bonne accueille. Présentes-toi Gaara. »

« Bonjour… »

« Bon… Naruto, tu montreras après le cours les différents bâtiments à Gaara vu que toi aussi tu es aussi Européen. »

 _« Yes Sir »_ Lui dis-je en le saluant avec deux doigts de mon front vers lui de quelques centimètres.

Le cours touche à sa fin, mon dieu que la géographie c'est chiant… Shikamaru me donne un coup de coude pour me rappeler mon devoir d'expatrié envers un autre expatrié. Je m'approche du nouveau et lui fait signe de me suivre. Nous marchons dans les couloirs déserts d'élèves, je lui montre l'infirmerie, les différentes salles de cours, le gymnase et le toit. Accoudé sur la balustrade qui entoure le toit, je regarde au loin.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, mon vieux. La langue est difficile pour toi ? » Lui demandais-je en tirant une cigarette de mon paquet planqué dans mon pantalon. Si Sasuke me voit fumer _encore_ , il va me dévisser la tête.

« J'aime pas parler japonais et je déteste ce pays, il y fait vraiment trop froid… »

« Bienvenue au club… Le froid, je m'en contrefous, mais pas de la pollution, le bruit des voitures, me rendent dingue,… J'ai le mal du pays depuis deux ans… »

« Tu viens d'où ? » Me demanda-t-il. Chopant au passage ma cigarette pour tirer dessus.

« Irlande, le pays le plus pluvieux au monde… Mais là où je vivais, l'air était pur et les plaines étaient magnifiques. J'adorais courir sous la pluie torrentielle. Faire la fête dans les pubs le jour de la Saint Patrick. »

« Chez moi, il fait beau toute l'année, les paysages sont fantastique et les gens sont toujours de bonne humeur. » Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

En le regardant parler, mon cœur a fait un bon dans ma cage thoracique, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Voyant les heures tourner, avec Gaara nous décidons de rentrer chez nous, vu que nous avons séché tous les cours de l'après-midi comme des gros connards mais avant de passer la grille il dit : _« Belas nadegas »(1)_

Je me suis retourné vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard pour savoir ce qu'il m'a dit, il hausse les épaules et part dans la direction opposé à la mienne. Je suis resté là comme un con à mater ses fesses _«_ _Sexy ass »(2)._

Mais à quoi je pense ! Je suis avec Sasuke, je ne devrais même pas mater ses fesses, c'est vrai que ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas vu Sasuke, 1 mois pour être précis. Cela fait tellement longtemps que lui et moi nous ne sommes pas vu que je matte un autre mec. Il faut vraiment que je vois Sasuke… Je me demande si ce soir il est libre.

Je lui écris donc un sms pour voir s'il est disponible aujourd'hui ou demain. La réponse ne tarda pas arriver. Ce que je lis me fit sourire.

 _Je serais chez toi vers 20h après mes cours du soir. A tantôt_

Il écrit toujours des sms concis, préférant le face à face, tout comme moi enfaite… Je n'ai jamais eu de gsm jusqu'à ce que je vienne vivre au Japon, préférant écrire des lettres ou encore venir à l'improviste chez les gens. Par rapport à chez moi, ce pays qu'est le Japon est tellement encré dans les traditions qu'on ne peut pas s'inviter chez les personnes à la bonne franquette. Tout doit être passablement organisé pour éviter les soi-disant contraintes. C'est vraiment difficile de s'accoutumer à un nouveau pays et à sa culture, j'ai encore bien du mal à m'y retrouver.

Mettant mon casque sur mes oreilles, tout en rentrant chez moi, je fais un saut à l'épicerie, pour prendre de quoi manger et des clopes. A peine rentrer chez moi, je range les courses, avant de me débarrasser de mon écharpe et de mes mitaines. Je vais dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche chaude afin d'enlever le maquillage sur mon bras gauche. Oui, je me maquille le bras, car je suis tatoué et au Japon une personne tatoué n'est pas bien vu. Quel pays étriquer non mais… Pendant que je me savonne fortement les bras, j'ai pu faire réapparaitre mon tatouage sur le bras gauche. On peut y voir un shamrock de couleur vert en feu sur mon bras, dont les flammes remontaient jusqu'à mon épaule. J'ai sur mon torse plus particulièrement au niveau de mon cœur un tatouage « Irish Power » en lettre stylisé gothique avec le drapeau de mon pays. Le dernier se trouve sur mon dos, une croix irlandaise y est représentée. J'ai aussi les tétons percé chacun d'une barre en métal aux bouts rond.

Je me demande encore comment je peux faire pour cacher tout ça, je devrais plutôt me montrer comme je suis et ne pas me formaliser de la différence de culture, il est vrai que je dois m'intégrer mais quand même… Bon ce n'est pas tout, mon gros, mais tu dois faire à bouffer, il est 19h … Pff je sors finalement de la douche pour vite me sécher et commence à faire le diner… J'ai trop envie de manger un bon ragout d'agneau typique de chez moi agrémenter d'une bonne Guiness ou d'un bon whiskeys, un bon Jameson, je crois qu'il me reste une bonne bouteille, je vais me servir un petit verre. Me servant un verre tout en continuant à cuisiner, je savoure ce petit excès si cher à mon cœur. Laissant mijoter mon repas dans la casserole. Je regarde les info' sur la BBC même si j'exècre les anglais, c'est la seule chaine en anglais que j'ai et franchement j'ai bien besoin d'entendre ma langue maternelle. Oui, il n'est pas rare de voir un Irlandais détester les anglais, d'ailleurs tout Irlandais qui se respecte ne les aime pas. De plus, vous pouvez rajouter que les Gallois et les Ecossais n'aiment pas non plus les British.

J'entends frapper à la porte, je me lève sachant qui est derrière la porte, je vais lui ouvrir. En ouvrant la porte je souris à Sasuke, lui aussi me fit un petit sourire. Tout se passe très bien comme d'habitude, en même temps quand on ne se voit pas souvent tout peut aller pour le mieux non ? Il reste dormir ce soir chez moi, ça fait longtemps que ce n'est pas arrivé.

« Il y a un nouveau dans ma classe, j'ai dû lui montrer les différents bâtiments. » Lui dis-je.

« En fin d'année, c'est bizarre quand même. »

« Pas plus que moi, quand j'ai débarqué au Japon. »

« Pas faut… Il vient d'où ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Portugal »

« Il t'intéresse ? »

« Non pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, Sasuke qui me pose une question si débile. Ce n'est pas son genre de douter de lui, de moi, de notre couple. Bon d'accord, il a encore du mal à faire son coming out. Après tout, il n'a que 17 ans, il a encore le temps de s'assumer, moi j'ai un an de plus que lui. Je relève son menton à l'aide de ma main pour qu'il me regarde et lui dit :

« Sas', tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur. Jamais je ne te tromperais, et si par malheur nos chemins devraient se séparer, je te le dirais en face. »

« Tu as le Nara près de toi alors que moi… » Me dit-il avec rage.

« Shika est un très bon ami avec qui je peux parler en anglais, ça me fait vraiment du bien. »

« Ouais, si tu le dis… »

« _Baby_ arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, bientôt tout sera plus facile pour se voir. Après les examens, tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi pendant la semaine de vacance. »

« Tu trouves que je fais ma mauvaise tête et toi alors ! Tu passes ton temps à dire qu'on ne se voit pas assez ! Mais figures-toi que j'ai un avenir prometteur au sein de la boite Uchiwa. »

« _Baby !_ Je ne dis pas que tes études et ton avenir doivent être mis de côté. Mais j'aime passer du temps à tes côtés. »

« Ne commence pas avec ton Baby, je rentre chez moi ! »

« Baby ne fait pas ça, tu sais que je t'aime, merde. »

« Tu m'énerves Naruto ! J'ai un avenir moi au moins. »

Sasuke est parti en claquant la porte… Je ne pense pas avoir dit quelques choses de mal, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est comme ça ces temps-ci. Il doit être stressé par les examens à l'entrée universitaire. Ne voulant pas trop broyer du noir, je fais la vaisselle, fume une clope et vais dormir. La nuit porte conseil ne dit-on pas ?

oOo

Le week-end est passé assez vite entre mon petit boulot et le faite de devoir étudier les examens. _Fuck,_ j'en ai marre, encore une semaine et c'est fini ! Allant toujours en cours habiller de mon éternelle tee-shirt et bonnet fétiche. Je vais m'installer comme d'hab' près de Shika.

« Ca a pas l'air d'aller Naru' ? »

« Bof, je me suis disputé avec Sasuke… Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi à vrai dire… »

« Tu devrais rompre avec lui… Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'est pas fait pour toi. Tu es bien trop gentil avec lui.»

« Pourtant, il n'a jamais fait ce genre de chose… Je le comprends de moins en moins ces derniers temps… »

« Trouves-toi quelqu'un d'autre… Un mec qui ne t'obliger pas à rester ici. Qui te laisse retourner chez toi, de temps en temps. Ça fait deux ans que tu n'as pas vu ton pays. Tu restes là à avoir le mal du pays et attendre que l'Uchiwa soit là. »

« Je sais Shika, je sais… »

« Si tu le sais barres-toi chez toi ! Va faire la fête dans les pubs, c'est bientôt la Saint Patrick, non ? »

Je souris à mon ami, il a raison, je dois rentrer chez moi et profiter des vacances pour partir en Irlande et faire la fête.

« Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner ? Je te présenterais des amis qui te plairont, c'est certain. »

« Pourquoi pas,… J'ai réussi à réunir assez de fric avec mes jobs… Et invite le nouveau ça peut être sympa. »

« Pourquoi pas… Hey Gaara ! »

Gaara se retourne vers nous pour se demander ce qu'il se passe.

« Ça te dit de faire un voyage avec Shika et moi en Irlande ? Et je n'accepte pas de non, tu verras, c'est très festif, surtout le 17 mars,… »

Et je continue à prêcher ma croix ou plutôt mon pays, tentant de convaincre le rouge à venir en Irlande, c'est au bout de dix minutes, qu'il me dit :

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu réserves les billets ce soir ? »

« Yep ! J'essaierais qu'on parte le plus tôt possible. »

Après nos examens de la journée, je commence à rentrer chez moi quand Gaara m'interpelle pour savoir si j'ai besoin d'aide pour les préparatifs du voyage, je lui répond que non, mais qu'il peut venir avec moi si il le veut.

 _Whore(3)_ ! Que je déteste prendre le métro, j'ai horreur des heures de pointe, il n'y a jamais moyen de te mettre correctement. Toujours pressé les uns contre les autres, je n'aime pas ça… Je souffre d'une légère claustrophobie,… D'habitude, je marche jusque chez moi, ça me prends trente minutes, mais avec Gaara, je ne peux pas lui demander de marcher jusque chez moi. Alors que le métro en prend dix… La sortie que nous devons prendre arrive, je vais pouvoir enfin respirer… Bon pas comme à Adare mais c'est mieux que rien… Sortant rapidement du métro avec Gaara, je sors une cigarette, lui en proposant une. Qu'il prend sans se faire prier. Marchant encore une minute ou deux, nous arrivons chez moi pour enfin poser nos culs.

« Tu n'aimes pas prendre le métro ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Je déteste ça… »

« Pourquoi tu as pris le métro alors ? »

« J'allais pas te faire marcher pendant trente minutes, non plus »

« Ça ne m'aurait pas déranger, je préfère marcher aussi que de prendre le métro. »

Et il me dit ça tranquillement au lieu de me prévenir plus tôt ! Ce mec est bizarre des fois… Et c'est moi qui dit ça ? C'est moi le cinglé qui invite les gens en vacances et chez soi… Arrivant devant mon appartement, je remarque que Sasuke m'attend devant ma porte. Moi qui ne pensais pas le revoir avant un moment après la crise qu'il m'a fait hier… Tant que j'y suis, je vais lui proposer de venir avec nous à Adare.

« _Hi baby !_ Tu vas bien ? » Lui dis je en l'embrassant.

« C'est qui ? »

« C'est Gaara le nouveau ! Gaara je te présente Sasuke mon petit ami ! »

« Pourquoi il est là ? »

« Il va m'aider à prendre les meilleurs billets pour partir en Irlande, j'ai un peu le mal du pays. D'ailleurs Shika et lui m'accompagne, je voulais savoir si ça te disait de venir aussi ! » Lui dis-je.

« Tu les as invité eux en premier et pas moi ? Tu devrais avoir honte Naruto ! Pourquoi tu ne te les tapes pas tant que t'y est ! »

« _Darling_ que me fais tu ? ça s'est décidé qu'aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas te prévenir plus tôt. Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir de venir aussi. »

« … Je rentre chez moi… »

Regardant partir mon chéri, je lâche un « _What the fuck »._

« Désolé Gaara, d'habitude il n'est pas comme ça. Je comprends même pas ce qu'il lui passe par la tête en ce moment »

« Moi si… » me répond-t-il platement.

« Ha ? Installes toi, fait comme chez toi. »

Je vais chercher le pc dans ma chambre et demande à Gaara ce qu'il veut boire pendant que je me sers un verre de bourbon. Ma petite habitude en rentrant d'un examen,… Un verre d'alcool. Il choisit, à ma grande surprise, la même chose que moi. Alors que je regarde les meilleurs offres pour partir, je reçois un appelle de Shika qui me dit qu'il a déjà réservé les billets d'avion.

« Bon nous n'avons plus besoin de nous casser le cul ! Je vais lui envoyer l'argent que je lui dois sur son compte… »

« Je vais faire pareil. » Me dit-il en sortant son gsm pour faire la transaction après m'avoir demandé le numéro de compte de notre paillasse.

Je me ressers un verre de bourbon, j'ai tellement hâte de rentrer chez moi…

« Gaara, si tu veux la prochaine fois, on part au Portugal comme ça tu pourras me montrer ton chouette pays »

« Pourquoi pas. » Me dit-il avec un sourire léger.

Mon cœur a encore fait un bon, pourquoi à chaque fois que ce mec sourit, j'ai le cœur qui va lâcher.

oOo

C'était le jour j, nous sommes tous les trois à l'aéroport comme de gros glandus à attendre notre avion, nous avons une vingtaine d'heure avant d'arriver chez moi. J'ai hâte de fêter la Saint Patrick, de me beurrer comme un petit lu et de revoir mes amis de là-bas. Pendant nos heures d'avions, nous jouons aux cartes ou encore lisons et chantons comme des crétins enfin surtout moi pendant que Shika se fout de moi et que Gaara souri, foutu cœur qui fait des bons à chacun de ses sourires… Je drague les hôtesses de l'air pour avoir des boissons gratuites, et qui au grand étonnement de mes deux compagnons, j'en reçois.

Pendant que mes amis se sont endormis, j'en ai profité pour lire un peu, il ne reste que cinq heures de vol et j'ai vraiment hâte d'atterrir, regardant tous les quarts d'heure à travers le hublot. Les heures sont passées vite, et nous allons enfin atterrir, la seule chose que je fais en sortant, est de fumer, j'ai un manque de nicotine assez flagrant et je ne vous parle pas de Shika et Gaa qui regardent ma cigarette comme un enfant face à une sucette. D'ailleurs pourquoi ne fument-ils pas ?

« Vous fumez pas ? »

« Dans la rue c'est pas autorisé » me répond Shika.

« Au dernière nouvelle Shika, nous ne sommes pas rallier à l'Angleterre, et ça n'arrivera jamais ! »

Il ne faut pas plus pour que chacun sorte une clope pour fumer. Tout en marchant avec nos sacs de voyage, nous allons vers les cars pour être conduit jusqu'à Adare. Le trajet jusque-là dure deux bonnes heures et pour une fois il ne pleut pas ! Ça tient du miracle, moi, je vous le dit !

Arrivés à l'entrée du village, me amis regardent autour d'eux, ils sont impressionné vu les regards lancé sur certaines maisons typique dont le toit est en chaume. Ils ne sont pas encore rentrer dans ma maison, là ça risque d'être drôle… Je continue mon chemin interpellant mes deux potes pour qu'ils me suivent. Pendant que j'ouvre la porte de ma maison, Shika me dit :

« Elle est grosse ta baraque ! »

« Je suis riche tu sais ! Merci papa merci maman d'avoir bien investit pour que je ne manque de rien ! »

« Claire merci à eux ! »

« Allez entrer, faite comme chez vous ! Il y a trois chambres, la mienne est facilement repérable. Dans chaque chambre, il y a une salle de bain personnel. J'ai demandé à Jiraya de préparer tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour notre séjour. Jiraya est le majordome de la famille depuis des années, il est génial et très gentil. Alors soyez respectueux envers lui. » Dis-je « C'est pas tout, mais je vais prendre ma douche »

Laissant mes acolytes seuls se démerder qui prendra quelles chambres.

Sortant de chambre seulement vêtu d'un jeans laissant enfin apparaitre mes tatouages, en voyant la tête de Shika, je devine que j'ai oublié de lui dire pour ce petit détail.

« Naru' depuis quand tu as des tatouages ? »

« Depuis 5 ans, je les cache la plus part du temps à cause de ce pays qu'est le tien aux idées étriqués. »

Gaara quand à lui détaille mon corps à croire qu'il veut me bouffer.

 _« Très joli les piercings. »_

 _« Narutooooo dans mes bras »_

 _« Jiraya ! »_

Le vieux Jiraya me prend dans ses bras pour me faire le câlin du siècle.

 _« N'oublie pas de dire bonjour à tes parents ! »_

 _« Je n'y manquerais pas ! D'ailleurs je pense que nettoyer les tombes ne serais pas du luxe. »_

 _« C'est claire, j'aurais pu le faire, si je n'avais pas mes soucis de dos. »_

 _« Je le sais très bien et comment va la vieille ! »_

 _« Je suis pas si vieille que ça sale gosse ! » Me dit la femme en me prenant dans ses bras._

 _« Je suis content de te revoir Granny »_

Après nos retrouvailles, je vais voir mes parents et nettoyer un peu leurs tombes, j'ai décidé de les installer dans le haut d'une colline où ils pourront toujours veiller sur moi. Les tombes enfin nettoyées, je peux enfin leurs parler. Oui, parler à des Macabées c'est fun et ça ne sert à rien.

 _« Salut maman ! Salut papa ! Comment allez-vous ? Ça fait longtemps ! Pour ma part tout va bien ! Je suis toujours avec Sasuke, même si, en ce moment nous nous disputons souvent. Mais tout ira pour le mieux, j'en suis sûr ! Il y a Shika avec qui je parle toujours en anglais et maintenant, j'ai un nouvel ami il s'appelle Gaara, il vient du Portugal. D'ailleurs, tous les deux sont venus avec moi dans notre joli village. Et demain, nous fêterons dignement la Saint Patrick en roulant sous les tables ou plutôt que les tables nous roulent dessus. Bon, je vous dis à plus tard, je vous aime. »_

Partant de la tombe de mes parents, je rejoins ma maison, voyant Gaara complètement paniqué par Granny qui essaye de le lui faire un câlin, je lui dis :

« Laisses toi faire après tu seras tranquille. »

« Jamais ! »

 _« Shika aide moi à l'aider à faire un câlin à granny ! »_

« Ok »

« Tu lui as dit quoi au paresseux ! »

Je ne lui réponds rien, et le choppe avec Shika pour le balancer dans les bras de la vieille. Je ris comme un imbécile avec Shika. Voir notre pote essayer de se sauver des griffes de Granny, qui a compris notre manège et c'est mis dans la tête de continuer à le câliner. Le rire tonitruant de Jiraya résonne dans la maisonnée. Franchement ! J'adore ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle famille comme ça. Après que Gaa' soit délivré _(libéré, délivré ! oui c'est bon je sors …_ _)_ il regarde les deux abrutis qui se bidonnent.

« Vous deux, vous êtes des enculés ! »

« C'est Naru' l'enculé ici »

« Hey ! Rectification ! Je suis autant l'enculé que l'enculeur ! Un peu de respect à mon cul ! je te prie » Lâchais-je en riant comme fou.

La journée n'a pas été de tout repos, si bien que chacun de nous décide d'aller se coucher car demain est une longue journée et nuit qui nous attendent dans le pub du village à faire la fête !

oOo

Je me suis réveillé à l'aurore habillé tout de vert pour la fiesta du jour ! Je commence donc à cuisiner un petit déjeuner Irish bien sûr ! Je vois la tête de mes amis arriver, surement attiré par la bonne odeur des œufs aux plats. Le petit déjeuner se compose de ; 2 saucisses, 2 tranches de boudin noir, 2 tranches de boudin blanc, 2 tranches de bacon, 2 oeufs, quelques champignons, une demi-tomate, quelques tranches de potato cake (sorte de beignet de pommes de terre). Le tout avec un bon café !

En voyant leur tête, je pense qu'ils ont faim, servant les assiettes à table, nous commencons à manger. Jiraya est venu pendant le petit déjeuner, apportant des tenues vertes pour mes deux amis. La tête de Gaara était impayable !

« Je n'vais pas porter ça ? »

« Si » Lui dis je.

« Je n'vais pas porter ça ? »

« Forces-toi, revêts-les »

« Je n'veux pas porter ça »

« c'est ça ou tu restes toute ta journée enfermé dans la maison. »

Gaara soupire et part finalement se changer tout comme Shikamaru. Il ne leurs faut pas longtemps avant de me rejoindre dans le salon près à partir. Marchant dans les rues de mon village, je m'arrête de temps en temps pour dire bonjour aux personnes qui m'ont vu grandir et jouer dans ce village. Arrivé devant le seul pub de tout le village mais sachant accueillir un très grand nombre des villageois… C'est-à-dire tout le village ! Rentrant dans le pub, je vois l'homme qui a su prendre soin de moi après la mort de mes parents.

 _« Hi Stephen ! »_

 _«Naruto ! Mon garçon que ça fait longtemps ! J'espère que tu reviens au pays pour de bon ! »_

 _« Malheureusement non, mais j'ai un ami, qui est ici, qui m'a dit de débarquer, comme j'ai le mal du pays ! »_

 _« Il a eu raison ! »_

 _« D'ailleurs je te présente Shikamaru et Gaara des amis. »_

 _« Hi boys ! Ne surveillez pas cette tête brulé, il en fait cas sa tête de toute façon. »_

 _« STEPHEN ! »_

 _« Quoi c'est vrai non ! »_

Shika se marre comme un damné pendant que Gaara reste perplexe à ce qu'il se dit, je commande trois pintes de la bonne guiness, assit à une table.

« Tu commences déjà les hostilités Naru » Me dit Gaara

« Pourquoi pas, c'est le jour où on peut se bourrer la gueule même si on a pas l'âge. »

« Pas faut ! »

Commençant à boire notre première pinte, je vois la tête de Shika virer vers le dégout.

 _« T'inquiète mon grand après trois ça passera tout seul ! »_ Lui dit Stephen en se mettant à notre table. _« Alors Naruto ! Comment ça se passe au japon ? »_

 _« Ça peut aller, j'ai toujours envie de revenir ici. Je suis toujours obligé de cacher mes tatouages car ce n'est pas conforme pour eux. »_

 _« QUOI ! TU CACHES TES TATOUAGES TU N'AS PAS HONTE ! TU ES IRLANDAIS TU DEVRAIS EN ETRE FIER ! A PARTIE DE MAINTENANT TU TE MONTRERAS AVEC TES TATOUAGES, OU EST PASSER LE GAMIN HURLANT A QUI VEUT L'ENTENDRE QU IL EST IRLANDAIS ET FIERE DE L'ETRE ?_

 _« Ouais, je sais… »_ Lui dis-je tout penaud pas fier du tout serait plus juste.

Stephen nous recommande des bières et une bouteille de whiskeys avec quatre verres. Bon dieu, Gaara et Shikamaru ne savent pas dans quoi je les ai embarqués ! Tant pis pour eux ! Continuant à boire comme des trous, écoutant le groupe qui passe pour jouer sur l'estrade qui boit tout autant que nous. Je ris comme un fou face à Gaara qui parle en portugais, je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il me dit et ça l'énerve.

« Gaa' je ne comprends pas le portugais ! »

Quand je lui dis ça, c'est comme si il a compris qu'il parle dans sa langue maternelle pour finalement passer au japonais.

« Je suis bourré ! » Me dit-il.

« Belle déduction mon pote ! Nous le sommes tous ! » Lui répond Shikamaru.

Je ris encore plus fort tout en buvant mon whiskeys, dieu que j'adore ces mecs !

« Je vous aime les poteaux ! »

« Moi aussi ! » me répond Shikamaru en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi je veux un câlin ! » Dit le rouquin en se collant à nous.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais quand Gaara se colla à mon dos, j'ai comme sentit mon corps s'embrasser d'un seul coup. Ça ne dura quelques secondes avant qu'on ne se détache les uns des autres pour recommencer à boire. Buvant toujours comme des pochtrons, on continue à rire et à chanter des chansons de boissons avec tous les gens du village. Puis je vois Stephen s'approcher de nous et ce con me prend comme un sac à patate le plus naturellement du monde et me pause sur l'estrade en exigeant que je chante la chanson des pochtrons. De loin, Shika et Gaa' applaudissent en criant chante !

Les villageois, les moins bourrés m'applaudissent et n'arrêtent pas de me dire de chanter !

« Bande de soiffard ! Vous voulez que je vous montre mon cul ? » Dis-je en déboutonnant mon jean.

« NOOOOOOOO » Crient les gens en riant.

« ENLEVE TON TEE-SHIRT SI T'ES IRLANDAIS. » Gueule Shika en riant.

« CHICHE ! »

« CHICHE ! »

Et hop Goodbye le teeshirt ! Le jetant comme une merde, je ne sais où, mais rien à cirer. Je commence donc à chanter.

There's a county map to go on the wall,  
A hurling stick & a shinty ball,  
The bric, the brac, the craic & all,  
Lets call it an Irish pub,  
Caffreys, Harp, Kilkenny on tap,

The Guinness pie & that cabbage crap,  
The ideal wannabee Paddy trap,  
We'll call it an Irish pub.  
Whale, oil, beef, hooked! I swear upon the holy book,

The only 'craic' you'll get is a slap in the ear,  
Whale, oil, beef, hooked! I'll up & burst yer filthy mug,  
If you draw one more shamrock in me beer!

We'll raise the price o' beer a dollar,  
We'll make em wear a shirt & collar,  
We'll fly a bloody tri-colour,  
And call it an Irish pub,

Jager bombs & double shots,  
The underagers think its tops,  
We'll spike the drinks & pay the cops,  
We got us an Irish pub

The quick one in the filthy bog,  
The partin' glass across the lug,

O' the lady-O, the dirty dog,  
We got us an Irish pub,  
It's over to me and over to you,  
We'll skip along the Avenue,  
And who t'hell is Ronnie Drew?  
We got us an Irish pub.

Plasma screens & neon lights,  
Kara-farkin-oke nights,  
The bouncers they can pick the fights,  
We'll call it an Irish pub,  
Plastic cups, a polished floor,  
We'll hose the blood right out the door,  
And let the knucklers back for more,  
We got us an Irish pub,

Oh top o' the mornin', Garryowen,  
Kiss me I'm Irish, Molly Malone,  
Failte, Slainte, Pog ma thon,

We got us an Irish pub,  
Spike the punch & strip the willow,  
Strike me up the rakes o' Mallow,  
The Liffey never ran so shallow,  
We got us an Irish pub.

Il y a une carte des départements où aller sur le mur, Un bâton de Hurling et une balle de Shinty, Des brics, des brocs, les bons moments et tout ça, Appelons ça un Irish Pub

De la Caffrey's, de la Harp, de la Kilkenny sur le comptoir Un peu de Guiness et cette m**** de chou L'idéal serait un paddy On appelle ça un Irish Pub

Une baleine, de l'huile, du bœuf, j'suis accro ! Je jure sur le livre saint Le seul bon moment que tu auras est une claque sur l'oreille Une baleine, de l'huile, du bœuf, j'suis accro ! Je lèverai et crèverai sa tasse dégueulasse Si tu dessines un trèfle de plus dans ma bière

On augmentera le prix de la bière d'un dollar On leur fera porter une chemise et des collants On voyagera vers un tricolore sanglant Et on l'appellera un Irish Pub,

Des Jägerbombs (cocktails) et des shooters doubles, Les mineurs pensent que c'est le top, On s'enfile les coups et on paie les flics, On s'est fait un Irish Pub.

Les plus rapides dans un marais dégueulasse, Le Parting Glass à travers l'Anse La lady'O, les chiens sales On s'est fait un Irish Pub

C'est au-delà de toi, au-delà de moi On fera un saut à L'avenue Et qui est ce foutu Ronnie Drew On s'est fait un Irish Pub.

Des écrans Plasma et des tubes néon Les nuits de Kara-Farkin-Oke Que les videurs se battent On appellera ça un Irish Pub

Des coupes en plastique, un sol poli On arrosera le sang au jet jusqu'à sortir Et laisse les forcenés revenir pour en faire plus On s'est fait un Irish Pub.

Oh c'est l'aube, Garryowen Embrasse-moi, j'suis Irlandais, Molly Malone Bienvenue, Santé et embrasse mon cul On s'est fait un Irish Pub

Envoie-toi le punch et déshabille le saule Envoie un rateau qui calme Le Liffey ne coule jamais aussi calmement On s'est fait un Irish Pub

The rumjacks – An irish pub song

Sautant de l'estrade pour retrouver mes amis sans tee-shirt perdu **(mon précieux ouiii je sais je sors…)** M'asseyant comme un bourrin et je recommence à boire sauf que là c'était à la bouteille et non dans un verre, de plus je ne suis pas sure de savoir le remplir sans renverser.

« T'es complètement fou Naru' » Me dit Shika en me prenant par les épaules.

La soirée allait de bon train, je ris aux blagues salaces de Stephen. Pendant, que Shika drague comme un gros lourd le serveur, Gaa lui boit sa choppe son dos contre mon bras. Mon dieu,… Nous sommes vraiment atteints

« Narutoooo chantes-nous LA chanson ! » Dit une vieille femme à mon encontre.

« Ouais vas-y Naruto ! »

Comment résister aux villageois

 _« Bande de cafard bourrés ! Chantez avec moi !» Dis-je en montant sur la table, ma bière en main. « Je suis irlandais ! Me fil pas de la bière au rabais ! Je veux une pinte de guinness, J'aime mon pays, ma patrie, Aller dans les plaines vertes, Courir sous la pluie, Et me réchauffer au whiskeys ! Fier et fou, Mais avant tout ! Je suis irlandais. Donne-moi du whiskeys parfait. »_

Je ne sais plus quelle heure il est, notre paillasse attitrée dort tête sur la table, bière à la main. Gaara rit et chante, les villageois qui le regardent, rient aux éclats.

oOo

Aidant Shika à marcher à l'aide de Gaara qui rit toujours, pour je ne sais quel raison, mais je trouve ça, de plus en plus fun. Les portugais savent faire la fête,

« Shika, je vais pas transporter ta viande saoul encore plus longtemps ! »

« C'est clair, bouge la feignasse, on a bu plus que toi d'ailleurs ! » s'exclame Gaara.

« Ayez de la compassion pour un mec qui boit pour la première fois. » Nous marmonna-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas de compassion, comme quand mon toaster crame mes toast. » Lui dis-je. En rentrant dans la maison.

Je ne marche pas droit au départ et en plus, je passe mon temps à me cogner sur les meubles en foutant mon pote dans son lit. Sortant de sa chambre, je me viande comme une merde la tronche embrassant le sol…

« _Whore…._ »

Levant la tête, je vois la main tendu de Gaara, il m'aide à me relever mais l'alcool aidant, je commence à faire le moulinet avec mes bras pour garder l'équilibre. Peine perdu, je retombe comme un con sur mes genoux avec Gaara en prime qui tombe par-dessus le canapé. Je me relève tant bien que mal, m'aidant du canapé et en voyant la tête ahuri qu'il fait, je ris de plus en plus fort, ne sachant pas me ravoir. A ce moment-là, il se relève et me fait tomber sur le canapé en riant à son tour. Je ris de plus belle avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de rire. Interloqué, je le regardais pour savoir ce qu'il se passe… Ces yeux d'un turquoise surhumain m'hypnotise, je ne ris plus, je suis comme dans un autre monde en les regardant. Il s'approche de moi, et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je me laisse enivrer par cette douce chaleur qui s'insinue en moi, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. Il approfondit le baiser de par sa langue, je ne peux résister longtemps avant de laisser passer sa langue pour moi aussi approfondir le baiser. Je l'embrasse à en perdre la raison, je ne veux pour rien au monde arrêter mais j'ai cependant oublié un détail. Sasuke, je sortais avec Sasuke. Je repousse Gaara gentiment.

« Je ne peux pas Gaa' j'ai un copain. »

« Si tu le peux, tu as le droit. » Me répondit-il

« Mais… »

« Tu n'es pas fait pour lui, il ne fait que t'enchainer. Moi je te laisserais aller où tu veux quand tu le veux, non pas sans jalousie. Mais je comprends ton besoin de liberté. »

« Je… »

« Ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ! Que tous ses toucher ne ton rien fait.»

Il a raison, j'adore son toucher, ses regards, son rire et ses baisers. J'en veux plus, vraiment plus mais, je ne peux pas, pas pour le moment, je dois d'abord terminer ma relation avec Sasuke. Je n'ai pas le droit de le tromper. J'ai été trop loin rien que en embrassant Gaara.

« Pas maintenant, je dois d'abord faire face à Sasuke. Je ne suis pas un connard.»

« Je comprends » Me dit-il en m'embrassant chastement.

Le baiser s'approfondit encore à en perdre notre haleine, j'en avais la tête qui tourne, il passa une de ses mains sous mon tee-shirt. Je l'arrêtais et paniqué, je sortis en trombe de ma maison. Non, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça ! Pas maintenant ! Courant comme un abruti sous la pluie battante, je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je continuais ma course folle vers le village, je devais tout oublier, l'oublier lui ! Je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer un autre que Sasuke. Je lui ai promis de prendre soin de lui pour toujours. Comment j'ai pu oublier cette promesse… Je rentrais dans le pub où tout le monde faisait encore la fête. Je m'installais au barre et commandant une bouteille de whiskeys pour m'y noyer dedans. Ouais c'est ça ! Je vais m'y noyer…

 _« C'est le joli roux qui te mets dans cet état Naruto ? » Me demanda Caïn le serveur._

 _« Un peu,… »_

 _« Allez dit moi le problème. »_

 _« J'ai déjà un mec et j'ai promis de jamais l'abandonner et de prendre soin de lui. »_

 _« Oh ! Tu es dans la merde quoi ! »_

 _« Et jusqu'au cou… » Dis-je en allumant une cigarette et buvant un shoot de whiskeys_

 _« Mais, il te plait ? »_

 _« Bien plus que de raison, je ne sais pas mais quand je suis avec lui y'a un tas de chamboulement en moi que j'ai jamais eu même avec Sasuke, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça… »_

 _« Tu es juste amoureux mon chou. » Me dit-il._

 _« Sans déconner et ce n'est pas l'idée du siècle non plus. »_

 _« Donne-lui un chance ! Lui au moins même s'il ne comprend rien à ce qu'on lui dit, il cuve comme un Irlandais ! »_

Je souriais au commentaire de Caïn, il avait toujours su trouver les mots justes dans mes problèmes ou pour foutre mon nez dans le caca… Heureusement que ce type existe. Je terminais donc ma bouteille et sorti du pub encore plus saoul que la première fois. Je souriais surement comme un imbécile !

« Naruto ! »

« Hooo Gaara ! C'est toi ! » Je m'étais blottit comme un con dans ces bras.« Je suis désolé d'être parti comme çaaaaaa ! Mais, tu vois moi je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je t'aime gros comme ça »

Je m'écartais de ses bras et j'écartais le mien de plus en plus loin. Puis j'avançais vers Gaara, et l'embrassa.

« Tu es encore plus saoul que moi ! » Ria t'il.

« Je suis pas saoul ! Je suis complétement bourré comme une barrique remplis de bon whiskeys ! »

« Tu as déjà fait un tour dans la barrique ? »

« Ouais comme Obélix, je suis tombé dedans quand j'étais petit ! »

« Foutu Irlandais »

« Foutu Portugais toi-même ! »

Je riais comme un damné avec Gaa', je courrais comme un malade dans le village criant « vive la Saint Patrick ». Les villageois me répondaient toujours de quelques choses comme, « Ouais ! » « Irish power » quant au dernier que j'ai eu c'est « NARUTO A POIL »

Et évidement moi, j'essaie d'enlever mon fut', j'ai déjà plus de tee-shirt…

« N'enlève pas ton froc comme ça devant tout le monde. »

« Ils me l'ont demandé. »

« Mais c'est pas la question ! Il n'y a que moi qui peux enlever tes vêtements ! Déjà le tee-shirt, j'ai cru que j'allais t'en trouver un autre pour pas que tu restes comme ça ! Tu ne sais pas que tu as un corps d'apollon ou quoi ! » Me dit Gaara.

Riant, je partis en courant sous la pluie battante.

« Naruto ne fait pas l'enfant »

« Attrapes moi _sexy boy_ ! »

Manquant de tomber tous les 10 mètres je continuais à courir comme je le pouvais, Gaa' sur mes talons, me choppa le bras après qu'on ait couru en dehors du village, nous nous trouvions sur une colline. Me plaquant contre un tronc d'arbre, il m'embrassa, passant ses mains sur tout mon corps. Sous la pluie froide, ses mains me donnaient chaud, trop chaud, il me dominait bien, trop bien. Je perdrais pied, me mordant la base du coup, je lâchais un gémissement, je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. Gaara passa ses mains sur mon pantalon pour le défaire tout en me suçotant le lobe d'oreille.

« Gaa' stop, on a pas ce qu'il faut,… Et je suis toujours avec Sasuke. »

« J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! Mais merde ne parle pas de lui ! Tu es à moi maintenant ! » Me dit-il prenant mon visage dans ses mains avant de m'embrasser.

Ce n'était plus un baiser doux et tendre, il était affamé et enflammé, il me voulait corps, cœur et âme. Je me laissais entrainer par la chaleur de nos corps trempé, je lui enlevais son tee-shirt pour sentir sa peau contre la mienne, je parcourrais son dos tandis que lui essayait d'enlever mon pantalon, pour l'aider, je me déchaussais. Me voyant faire, il fit de même et enleva son pantalon, nos corps l'un contre l'autre juste vêtus d'un boxer. Nos érections se pressant l'une contre l'autre, je gémis de plaisir.

Nos boxers rejoignirent nos autres vêtements, cette sensation de peau contre peau me rendait encore plus ivre qu'un bon verre de whiskeys. Je sentais sa main descendre le long de mon dos, de ma hanche droite, pour remonter sur mon érection, quand il la prit en main, je ne pouvais plus respirer quand il commença à faire des va et vient. Gaara m'embrassa plus violement lui aussi n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Sa main autrefois sur mon membre passa sur mes fesses pour y taquiner l'entrée pour y glisser un premier doigt, j'allaitais, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais envie de lui maintenant ! Continuant à m'embrasser, il jouait avec mon intimité avant de mettre un second doigt. Faisant des mouvements de ciseaux, je me cambrais légèrement, je le veux putain.

« Je te veux Gaara » Lui chuchotais je à l'oreille.

Il ne se fit pas prier, enlevant ses doigts, il chercha son pantalon et je le vis sortir un préservatif. Déchirant l'emballage pour prendre le morceau de latex, et l'enfiler sur son membre tendu. Se rapprochant de moi pour continuer à me coincer contre l'arbre, il souleva une de mes jambes avant de s'enfoncer en moi d'un seul coup, touchant directement ma prostate. _Fuck !_ Comment peut-il faire aussi vite, sans devoir la chercher ? Je le sentais respirer fortement contre mon cou.

« Tu es si serré Naru.»

« La ferme et prends moi ! »

Il ressorti son membre pour le rengainer encore plus fort me faisant gémir encore plus fort, les va et vient devenaient de plus en plus fort et violent touchant presque à chaque fois ma glande. Je commençais à crier pendant que Gaara gémissait à mon oreille. Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps, lui non plus vu qu'il a pris en main mon érection pour y faire un va et vient dessus je me libérais contre son ventre et le mien. Mon amant lâcha un grognement, comme pour me signaler que lui aussi avait fini par jouir.

Gaara dégagea sa tête de ma gorge pour me regarder dans les yeux avant de m'embrasser.

« Tu es à moi. Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir. »

Je souris à ses mots, il me rendit mon sourire lui aussi, je déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous nous sommes rhabillés pour retourner chez moi. J'avais posé ma tête sur les genoux de Gaara, il me caressait les cheveux doucement et tendrement.

« Gaa' ? »

« Mh ? »

« Comment est ta famille ? »

« J'ai une grande sœur qui s'appelle Temari et un grand frère Kankuro. Mes parents sont divorcés, ma mère habite ici au Japon et mon père au Portugal. Une année sur deux nous vivions chez l'un des deux. »

« Bizarre ! »

« Ho que oui, Ma sœur est une furie et mon frère est bizarre. »

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?»

Mon roux me fit un sourire doux avant de se lever et de m'entrainer dans sa chambre pour aller dormir.

oOo

Les quelques jours que j'ai passé chez moi, me fit le plus grand bien, je m'étais retrouver avec moi-même et pas un faux semblant de ce que j'étais devenu. Je devais aussi aller voir Sasuke pour me séparer de lui. Je culpabilisais d'être tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. L'avais-je vraiment aimé un jour ? Je m'étais oublié dans cette relation que nous avions sans m'en rendre compte, je devenais petit à petit une personne qui n'était pas moi, je devenais ce qu'il voulait que je sois, me perdant peu à peu dans les ténèbres de l'oubli.

J'avais téléphoné à Sasuke pour se voir aujourd'hui dans un café, j'y étais depuis un quart d'heure buvant un verre de bourbon. J'attendis encore quelques minutes avant qu'il n'arrive et s'assoie en face de moi.

« Bonjour Naruto, tu veux t'excuser d'être parti ? »

« Bonjour Sasuke. »

Il me regarda bizarrement, mais il est vrai que je ne l'ai plus appelé Sasuke depuis que nous sommes ensemble.

« Je voulais te voir pour parler de quelque chose. »Lui dis-je. « Je voudrais qu'on se sépare. »

« Quoi ? » Me dit-il étonné. « Comment ça ? »

« Je voudrais que l'on se sépare. »

« Pourquoi ? Nous sommes bien ensemble. Je sais que ces deux derniers mois n'ont pas été facile pour nous deux. Mais comme tu l'as dit quand nous serons à l'université tout ira mieux. » Me dit-il calmement.

« Non Sasuke ça n'ira pas mieux. Depuis que je suis au Japon, je passe mon temps à cacher ce que je suis à tout faire pour me fondre dans la masse. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux plus, je suis Irlandais, et ici j'étouffe. Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici, j'ai besoin d'espace. »

« Après nos études, nous pourrons aller où tu le voudras Naruto, vivre où tu le veux. » Dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Non, Sasuke je ne suis plus amoureux de toi. Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir. »

« Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Oui »

« Qui ? » chuchota-t'il.

« Gaara. »

Le regard de Sasuke devint de plus en plus sombre.

« Finalement il t'intéressait… »

« Non pas au début, mais après si… Ce n'est pas de ta faute, les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien qui ne se cachera pas comme je l'ai fait.» Je me levais et l'embrassais sur le front avant de lui dire. « Quand tu trouveras la personne pour qui tu es fait, tu le sauras et je serais là pour t'aider. »

« Naruto, Je voulais…»

« Je sais Sasuke, mais c'est fini. Au revoir Sasuke. »

« Au revoir Naruto, portes-toi bien. »

« De même _Goodbye_. »

Je sortis du café payant mon verre et je retournais chez moi, je me sentais plus léger et triste en même temps. Ce n'est jamais facile de rompre avec quelqu'un avec qui on a partagé un bout de chemin avec. Arrivant près de mon appartement, Gaara m'attendait devant la porte, un petit sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace fit son apparition sur mon visage tout en avançant vers lui. Il me prit dans ses bras comprenant bien que c'est de ça que j'avais besoin. Nous sommes entrés dans mon appartement, et je nous ai servis un verre de whiskeys. Nous buvions notre verre en silence c'était apaisant, pas de prise de tête. C'est agréable, d'être à côtés de lui. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule en souriant, il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux.

« Raconte-moi comment vous vous êtes connu. »

« Gaa', ce n'est pas important. » Lui dis-je.

« J'aimerais savoir pour quelle raison tu l'as aimé. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su. Je ne sais pas si j'étais vraiment amoureux de lui. Mais, toi tu me faire perdre la tête comme si j'avais bu tonneau entier de whiskey. Tout ce qu'il compte maintenant, c'est nous plus le passé. »

« Tu n'as pas tort. Tu fais quelques choses demain soir ? »

« A part me faire chier pour la rentrée ? Non.»

« Ma famille t'invite à manger à la maison. »

« Ça peut être sympa ! »

J'étais enthousiaste à l'idée de voir sa famille.

« Tu restes dormir ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Pourquoi pas, laisse-moi juste demander à ma mère. »

Mon histoire avec lui n'est pas encore finie, mais elle vient juste de commencer. Ecrire une fin est toujours difficile de satisfaire tout le monde. Je veux vivre avec lui jusqu'à la fin des temps que ce soit ici ou ailleurs peut m'importe. Ne dit-on pas : Qu'importe où nous allons, je serais toujours chez moi tant que tu seras à mes côtés ?

Pour ma part, je pense avoir trouvé mon chez moi dans le creux de ses bras. Il est mon porte bonheur mon Shamrock, peut être que demain j'irais me faire tatouer le Kanji amour dans le bas de mon dos comme il l'a ce Kanji sur le front.

 _Lexique_

 _(1)Belas nadegas : Jolie fesses_

 _(2)Sexy Ass : Cul sexy_

 _(3)Whore : bordel_


End file.
